This Is What Happens
This is a sillyfic by MistydaAwesomeSeaWing. Please do not edit or anything unless it’s typos. How It Goes: Basically, I’m gonna start writing a series using OCs and canon characters, and I’m gonna take suggestions and stuff in the comments when this is finished, and I write a sillyfic about This Is What Happens when SoandSo becomes/does/starts/etc SoandSo. This will be my first one, and I will use my dragonsona, Misty. This Is What Happens When Misty Becomes a Newscaster: Misty: Hello and welcome to Pyrrhian News Channel 20. I will, uh, tell you the news and stuff. Tonight, there has been a development in the case of Darkstalker. Although he is long gone, there are still rumors and theories about him. Such as the biggest question of all: What was his best ship? Misty: We have brought his mother Foeslayer here to tell us her opinions. *taps earpiece to listen to something* Oh, never mind. It was just confirmed that Darksight was the best of his ships. Foeslayer’s muffled voice: THATS not what I said! Misty: *Tries very hard not to laugh* Misty: Apparently she is unable to meet with us at the moment, so we’ll just move on. Next thing: It was just confirmed that Hera Syndulla and Caleb Dume had— Random Camera-dragon Voice: For the last time, no one knows what you’re talking about. Please speak about something from ''this ''universe. Misty: *Rolls eyes* You mean multiverse. Random Camera-dragon Voice: *sound of facetalons* Misty: BREAKING NEWS! It was just announced that Cleril is canon! Clay’s and Random Camera-dragon’s Voice: STOP SAYING THAT. Misty: *slumps* Fine. *glances at hidden paper with the news on it that she hadn’t actually been using* Next for tonight, we have a visitor from Pantala, Blue the SilkWing. Blue: *Walks our from side door* Hello. Misty: Greetings, foreign dragon. I will ask you some questions that will put some rumors to rest. Is it true that SilkWings are actually LeafWings which descended from HiveWings whom discovered philosophy which uncovered IceWings who declared SeaWings distant cousins in which SeaWings used to be MudWing members and MudWings used to be RainWing siblings which used to be obsessed with NightWings whom destroyed the SkyWings then recreated them with magic and unicorns which then cured draconic cancer somehow? Blue: . . . Misty: I swear I didn’t come up with that one this time. Some girl named Kinkajou did. Blue: Um— Misty: Well thanks for coming here with us! Have a nice night! Blue: *Walks out door extremely confused* Misty: And for the final news of the night, we have . . . *looks at paper and drops it, mouth hanging* Seal: *Walks in as a surprise* I’m not dead! Misty: *Faints, then recovers and hugs Seal till he couldn’t breathe* DONT EVER DIE ON ME AGAIN! YOU BROKE MY HEART! Seal: *Stage whispers* You’re still on live TV. Misty: *Suddenly remembers the TV and slowly lets go of Seal* AHEM-ahem, right. Thank you for watching us tonight, Pyrrhia. See you tomorrow night, on Pyrrhian New Channel 20! *Runs off to be with Seal forever* THE END! if anyone has any canon or OC character suggestions or requests they would like for this series, tell me on the comments. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)